The Shadow Spirit
by charaefive
Summary: What if it wasn't Chihiro who Kohaku was destined to be with, but one of her descendants? What if No Face takes off his mask? What if the author stops saying 'What If? All your questions answered plus more.
1. Prolouge: The Items in the Box

**_The Shadow Spirit_**

Note: I do not own any of the Spirited Away characters, they belong to Hayao Miyazaki. But I do own my own character.

**_Summary_**

What if it wasn't Chihiro who Kohaku was destined to be with, but one of her descendants? What if that one person happened to be the single most powerful Spirit to ever be born? What if No Face takes off his mask? What if the author stops saying 'What If?" All these questions answered plus more.

**_Another Summary_**

Almost 50 years have passed since Chihiro went into the Spirit World. Since then she has grown up. But she has never forgotten her feelings for Kohaku. She is determined that one of her line will marry the Great River Spirit. There is only one hope, her only granddaughter. Will she be the one for Kohaku?

**_Prologue - The Items In The Box _**

"Grandma?" the soft call came from over at the door. Chihiro looked over to see her only granddaughter looking at her in alarm, "Are you alright? Why did you summon me?"

Chihiro smiled as she surveyed the young girl. She had deep violet eyes, and long white hair, with a silver forelock over her left eye, hiding a silvery serpentine scar. She was dressed in a pair of very deep purple baggy trousers with a silver belt. Attached to the belt was a deep purple coat skirt, which went from her sides around her back, and fell to the floor. She had a sleeveless silver top, with a sleeved lilac vest over the top, which only went down to mid-way down her back. The over vest's sleeves were opaque and 'princess style', and had small clear silver shoulder decorations. She wore black boots, with very deep purple highlights, which were peeping out from beneath her baggy trousers. She had a silver dragon tattoo on her back, and a silver dragon motif on the over coat skirt.

"No, child, I am fine. But I shall not be in this world for long. I have summoned you so I can talk to you. I need to explain a lot of things to you," Chihiro motioned for her granddaughter to come over, "And could you bring my precious box?"

The girl moved over to the bedside, where a solid gold box inlaid with many precious gems stood. She picked it up and moved over to her grandmother's bedside.

"Open it."

The girl did so, and stared at the artifacts inside. There was a silver medallion with five empty spaces (it looked like small gems were meant to go there), a small silver locket with a pretty purple gem inlaid on the front, attached to a fine silver chain, and a sparkling purple beaded hair-tie. There was also a small clear container containing two roasted newts, and another containing some delicious looking star-candies.

"Star-candies?" the girl asked her grandmother.

"Yes, star-candies, they are for some very precious little creatures. Now you will need all these things, even the box itself for the journey you will have to embark on. My time is over, but your's is just beginning. Let me tell you of the story of those special items in your hand. Where should I begin? Ahhh yes, I shall begin with the box itself.

"I have had that box made to repay someone close to me. I did an awful lot of damage to her establishment, and I was unable to repay her, but now I can. This is your first task, deliver this golden, jewel-encrusted box to Yubaba, the owner of the Yubathouse, the best Bathhouse for the Spirits to rest and rejuvenate. I have hand picked the gems and gold myself. Tell Yubaba that 'Sen repays her debt'."

"Who is Yubaba?"

"She is a powerful Spirit in the Spirit World."

"Spirit World?"

"Yes, the place where the Spirits live."

"Am I to go to the Spirit World?"

"Yes, and I will get to that, now quiet, and I shall tell you of the purple hair-band. It was woven for me from threads spun by some very loyal and true friends. It was made by Zaneba, Yubaba's twin sister, my friend, the monster known as No Face, and a mouse and a tiny bird."

"No Face?"

"Yes, that was his name. As long as this hair-band is in your hair, you will be protected from whatever lies ahead. This is your second task, go to Zaneba, and tell her Chihiro sends her granddaughter for her to care and watch over. She will teach you many things, learn them all with respect."

"This is deep."

"I know, bear with me, for now I shall tell you of the silver locket. I had that made that many years ago. I went to the Spirit World, and went to Zaneba and asked her to make a locket, one that is large enough to contain a berry from the Spirit World, for even though I may not be coming back, another surely will. When that one comes, she will be in need of this berry."

Chihiro gave her granddaughter the locket, and said, "Put it on, now." The girl did so, but as she did, she felt a small shiver go up her spine.

Chihiro then spoke up again, "Now to tell you of the medallion. The medallion belonged to your mother, and it is because of her, that all this is possible. The medallion is your heritage, your birthright, none but you is worthy to bear it. It holds the keys to your very power."

"Power? But I am a human..." the girl's eyes widened as realisation dawned, "I'm not... human?"

"No, you are half Spirit, and the only surviving heir of the Great North Star, Árnon, Lord of the Upper Heavens. You are Áramáthæl, daughter of Tharandül, daughter of Árnon. My beloved son, your father, fell in love with the Great Star's daughter, and they bore a child, you. It was sung over your cradle that you would be the one to unite and bring peace to the Spirit World."

The girl's eyes widened, "But I thought my name was Selenity."

"It is my dear, that is your earth-bound name, the name your mother breathed as she died. That name is your protection, but Áramáthæl is your Spirit name. Keep it secret, keep it safe. Tell no one."

Selenity closed her eyes and asked, "What really happened to my mother and father?"

Chihiro looked at her granddaughter, sadness filling her eyes, "I...I can not say. It is too painful. All I can say, is they were murdered, because they refused to surrender you. They were killed, and the murderer would have killed you too, but somehow you survived, no one knows how. You were touched by powerful dark magic, hence the scar over your left eye."

"The serpentine one on my hairline?"

"Yes, but I digress, I shall now tell you why I have done all this, for this is your third task that you must perform. You must find Yubaba, and ask to work as her assistant in her bathhouse. But before you do that, you must do some other things. Now listen to my words well, and follow them to the letter, for they will be the start of a new and better life for you..."


	2. Chapter 1: Intruder in the Spirit World

**_Chapter 1 - Intruder in the Spirit World_**

Kohaku was bored. Bored and lonely. He wished he could return to the human world to search for his Chihiro, but he had found out that even though he was free from Yubaba's contract, he was still bound to the Spirit World. He had tried to go back, but he found it impossible.

After Chihiro, he had gone back to Yubaba and demanded that she set him free, for he knew his real name. She had, and he had joyously gone to the tunnel to find his Chihiro. But a barrier stopped him. He had gone back to Yubaba and demanded to know what was happening. Her words sent his blood cold, "You only said you wanted to be free from my contract, you never said you wanted to leave the Spirit World. Besides, you don't have a home there. Your river disappeared long ago."

All he remembered was that he felt as though his heart had stopped beating, and the next thing he knew he was dragon and flying over Yubaba's Herb Fields. He had tried to find other portals to the human world, but there were none. He had gone back to Yubaba's Bathhouse, and she had re-hired him, but not under contract (he didn't want to forget his name again), and now he was the Master of the Bathhouse, second only to Yubaba. She still controlled everything, but she also spent a lot more time with her sister, leaving him to look after things.

Now all he had were memories. He remembered Chihiro, as she had first come, brown eyes impossibly wide with fright, her soft skin touching his hand, the feelings that that simple touch had produced. He had been overwhelmed by the urge to protect her, from any harm, to hold her when she was scared.

But that was many years ago. He often wondered what his Chihiro had been doing. Wondering if she had forgotten him, if she had ever found love in the human world. About 17 years ago, he had thought he had seen a woman, who looked like his Chihiro walking around, but when he asked, no one could give a straight answer. When he eventually got an answer, it was to say that the woman had already passed back over the river.

He had changed in looks as well, and even though he still had dark aquamarine hair, most of it going down to his shoulders, he had let a section at the back of his head grow out down to his waist. He had tied a golden band around the part where the shoulder length ended and the waist length began, as well as another one halfway down. He had deep green eyes, and a very lithe, yet firm body. He looked about 20ish, although he was older than that; Spirits did live for such a long time. He wore a loose white kimono shirt, with aquamarine trims, and a tight pair of aquamarine pants, that went down to his feet, with an aquamarine and white belt around his slender waist.

Today Kohaku was doing a 'fly-by' over the Yubathouse, the best bathhouse for spirits to come and refresh themselves, in his dragon form. He still looked the same, white fur with aquamarine mane, but he was larger than he was before. He looked down and saw a very strange sight. It looked like a human girl, he couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was pretty, with long white hair, done up in a two plaits that went down to her thighs. He settled himself down on the top spire of the Bathhouse, the best place to see all that went on below.

He watched her finger a small locket around her neck, and look around. She then looked up at the waning sun and waited. The sun finally set, and she began to fade, as did most humans who came to the spirit world. But then he took a closer look. She had opened locket and taken out a small berry. She popped the berry in her mouth and chewed. She grimaced, as if she had tasted something quite bitter, but she persevered and swallowed. He watched in amazement as she came back into focus.

*_She must have eaten a spirit berry from here_,* he thought, *_But how did she know that you had to eat something from this world to prevent fading away?_* he wondered.

He had more cause to wonder as he saw that when the guests began to file over the bridge, she began to take a few very deep breaths, then take in one last one and start to walk over the bridge. She stopped on the other side, then quickly darted into the small door that led into the garden. Only then did she take a breath. He watched her go out the garden door and move carefully down the rickety old stairs and disappear into the boiler room.

He frowned. Something was not right with this scenario. The human girl knew too much about this place, what to do, where to go, for it to be a simple coincidence. He flew down from the spire and alighted on the top floor, changed back human, and began to make his way down the building, watching the guests file in and begin to take their baths. He walked past serving girls, taking food, and drinks to the hungry spirits. He passed the foreman, handing out the bath tokens.

He went out into the garden then moved over to the door. He went down the stairs into the boiler room to find a very pleased looking Rin and Kamajii. Even the sootballs looked happy. As soon as they saw him, they stopped smiling and Kamajii ordered the sootballs to continue working. Kohaku saw them carrying small candies in the shape of stars to their holes, then come back out again carrying the charcoal needed to heat the baths above.

He walked passed them, his dragon senses on alert, sniffing the air. He could detect the scent of human, but there was something else, lingering in the air with the scent, a something not quite...human.

"I know that a human girl came down here," he said moving passed them, looking around, "Rin? Is there a human girl here?"

Rin began to stammer, "A h...h...human girl?" she said, "Hahahaha...human girl? D...did you see a human girl Kamajii?"

Kohaku turned his dragon stare on the boiler man, who flinched and looked away.

"Human girl? No...there is no human girl here, Master Haku."

Kohaku looked at them carefully, and started to walk around again, getting the uneasy feeling that Kamajii's answer wasn't quite right. He turned his dragon stare on them one at a time. Rin shifted nervously, and he realised she was hiding something behind her back. With a swift move, he grabbed her arm and gently, yet firmly drew it out into the open.

"A roasted newt!" Kohaku cried, "Do you know how difficult it is to get these? Where did you get it?!"

"Ka...Ka...Kamajii gave it...to...me?"

He turned his gaze on Kamajii, who trembled once before darting a look at his personal cabinet. With a bound Kohaku was over there, rifling through the contents. As he was doing so, he realized something was missing.

"Where are the train tickets I gave you? I know you haven't given them to anyone here, and you yourself haven't gone on a train ride, so where are they?"

Kamajii ground his teeth once, before answering, "Ok, there was a human girl here. She just asked for the tickets, I gave them to her, and she left."

"You gave train tickets to an unknown HUMAN?!?!" Kohaku shrieked. He looked stunned before asking, "What ever possessed you to do such a fool thing?!?"

"She asked very nicely..."

"And gave me the newt..."

"And some candies for the sootballs," were the answers from Kamajii and Rin.

Kohaku looked away from him then asked, "Where is she going? What is her name?"

"I didn't ask, and she didn't tell me."

Kohaku glared at them both. "I'll get to the bottom of this, and when I do..." he left the threat unspoken, but they all knew what the Great River Spirit could do.

As soon as Kohaku was out of sight, Kamajii said to Rin, "Quick! Quick! He must not see her! Go to Yubaba and tell her that she has arrived and Kohaku is going to confront her. Go! NOW!!"

Rin raced up to Yubaba's quarters and banged on the door. The doorknocker said, "What is all this racket about? Rin, what is it?"

"She's here," said Rin breathlessly, "And Kohaku is suspicious."

"Hmmm... Leave it to me, I'll take care of it."

Rin turned and walked back down the stairs, confident that Yubaba knew what she was doing. In Yubaba's study Yubaba turned to her bird and told it to tell Kohaku to immediately come up to her study. The bird left, to fly to the train station.

As Kohaku ran out of the boiler room, and ran down to the train station, he saw the girl hop on the train. He was just about to turn dragon, to follow the train, when Yubaba's bird came with the summons. He grumbled, looking at the receding train, feeling quite trapped, then sighed, and began to make his way up to Yubaba's room.


	3. Chapter 2: Train Rides

**_Chapter 2 - Train Rides_**

Selenity leaned her head back on the train's plush seats. There was no one on the train now, she was the only one left. She recalled her grandmother's words, _'...and ask to go to Swamp Bottom. It will be the sixth train stop. There find Zaneba, she will help you.'_

Selenity, or Rini as her friends called her, shook her head at the events that had transpired for her to be on this remarkable train. She had learned a lot about her past, about her mother and father, even about who she was.

Rini passed her mind back to just after she had left her grandmother's room, holding the precious box in the small satchel she had round her shoulder. She had met her uncle, her father's older brother, in the hallway, and he had leered at her. She had never liked her uncle, or her cousins. On more than one occasion, her uncle and cousins had tried to kiss her or touch her, but she had always managed to get away. Now she knew how. Her Spirit side had protected her, unconsciously, and without her even knowing about it. Feeling a small sense of panic, she had run, blindly down the stairs and out the door. 

With her grandmother's words ringing in her ears, _'...and take the deserted road, off into the forest, past the stone sentinel, till you find a red tunnel, with a smaller stone sentinel in front. Walk through the tunnel, don't look back, and exit the other side.'_

She had found the tunnel all right. And walked through it. And she didn't even know why she was so. She found herself in a large building, which looked like a large train station, and had walked out the other side.

More of her grandmother's words came to her _'...there walk up to the houses and huts on the ridge, and wait for dusk at the bridge. When dusk comes, you will start to fade, but do not be alarmed. Open the locket, inside you will find a spirit berry. You must eat it, for if you don't eat something from the Spirit World, you will fade away. Even though you are part Spirit, you are still part human. Once you find Zaneba, on your 17th birthday, she will fully awaken your Spirit side, and you will be safe.'_

She had felt a small sense of panic when she saw herself fading away, but she had kept her head and opened the locket. Inside was a small red berry. She had taken it and eaten it, grimacing at the taste. She watched herself come back into focus.

*_All right, because everything grandma has said has come true, and because I have no other choice, I think I'll keep going,* _she thought_, *Now what was it she said? Ahh, yes, '...when you see the spirit guests coming over the bridge, take a few deep breaths, then hold your breath and walk over the bridge. You must not breathe while you do this. If you do, you will break the spell, and they will know you are a human. You should be able to enter the small door that leads to the outside garden. Only then can you take a breath...'*_

When the guests started to file over the bridge, Rini had begun to hyperventilate, silently thanking her swimming instructor, and held her breath going over the bridge. She passed a small green talking frog, who had sniffed the air suspiciously, but then she was in the small door and in the garden, which true to her grandmother's word, was there.

_'...go out the door, and down the stairs, to the boiler room. There talk to Kamajii, and ask for the train tickets he has acquired. He will ask for a token, a proof, before he will give you the tickets. Give him the star-candies for the sootballs. Rin, a good friend will come down soon, talk to her as well, and give her one newt. Then leave. Tell them not where you are going, nor your name, for if the Master comes, he will be able to wrest the information from them. Go down to the train station, and when the conductor comes, he will immediately know you are human. Give him the last newt, and he will let you on...'_

Rini laid her head back, *_Who is this mysterious Master, the one that I must avoid till I ask Yubaba for a job? I wonder if he is a kind Master._*

The conductor came over to her, and said, "Here is your stop, mi'lady."

"Thank you." Rini got up and walked off onto the platform. She looked around, and saw the train leaving. She noticed a light moving through the woods up ahead. She waited a while, then called out, "Hullo? Is there anyone there?"

A black shadowy man with a white mask and a lit lantern bouncing on a long arm and hand came into view.

"You know," Rini said to no one in particular, "A few hours ago I'dve thought that really strange," she looked carefully at the shadowy man, "Are you No Face?"

The shadowy man looked at her and held out his hand. She reached up and took the purple beaded hair tie from around one of her plaits. As usual, her hair began to unravel itself. It wasn't that her hair was alive, it was just that silky, that smooth, that any tangles or twists just fell straight out. She showed the shadowy man the band, and he nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She moved after him, retying her hair, as the lantern bounced along the path and illuminating their way.

After a while, they came to a small cottage. The lantern hopped up and hooked itself above the arched gate. She stepped though, and the shadowy man opened the door. She took a deep breath, and saying, "Here goes nothing," she stepped though the door, knowing that now, there was no turning back.


	4. Chapter 3: A Gift From Zaneba

**_Chapter 3 - A Gift From Zaneba_**

Rini sat back, wiping the sweat from her face. In the three weeks she had been with Zaneba, she had been working quite hard. When Zaneba learned of her heritage, she strove to teach the young girl how to tap into her Spirit side.

"You are part human, part spirit," Zaneba had said, when she had first arrived, "When you come of age, when you are 17, your Spirit side will bloom. Your grandmother entrusted you to my care, I intend to honour her, and teach you all I know."

A few days later, Rini turned 17, and the real work began. Now Rini could transform into her mighty Star Dragon form. She could fly faster than Air Dragons, she could withstand heats of incredible magnitude, swim deeper and faster than any Water Dragon, her senses were perfectly in tune with the earth, and could disappear into the very shadows themselves. Her colours were, as always, silver and purple. She had white and silver fur, with a purple mane, her deep violet eyes going so well with her fur.

She had also mastered some simple magics, which Zaneba said she needed if she was to survive in the Bathhouse. Right now she was perfecting a very cool levitating magic.

"Good, good. You have done quite well," Zaneba said to her young protégé.

"It's hard," Rini complained, "I have to concentrate real hard."

"Yes, it is hard, but you must learn it, if you are to convince the Master that you are a Spirit, and not human. Yubaba will give you a job, she has no choice, she promised your grandmother she would. But she will ask for a demonstration of your power. If it pleases her, she will make you her own personal assistant, and you must become her assistant, if you are to have the freedom to go places."

"Who is this 'Master' I keep hearing about?"

"Yubaba's old apprentice. He was able to break the contract he signed with her, and now he is her second-in-command. He is very powerful, being a River Spirit, and can turn dragon as well. Because you are part Star Spirit, you have certain blessings that you can use."

Rini looked at the old woman and asked, "So what have you learned of the medallion?"

"Ahhh, I was wondering when you would get to that. I have found references in old and obscure texts of an ancient medallion, which was said to contain five gems of immense power, representing the five elements, Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Shadows."

"Do you think this is the medallion?"

"Yes child, I do. For the ancient medallion was said to be made from silver mithrill, the only ore that did not transmute the power of the Stars. I believe that this medallion is made from the ore. I cannot be absolutely certain, such precious little remains. Look closely child, you see there are five empty spaces. I believe that the five Sacred Stars are meant to reside here."

"Sacred Stars?"

"The gems that contain the powers. The first one is lilac and white. It is the Sacred Star of Jupiter, representing Air's mighty power. The second one is blue in colour. It is the Sacred Star of Mercury, representing Water's many forms. The third one is red. It is the Sacred Star of Mars, burning with the elemental Fires contained within. The fourth, a green one, is the Sacred Star of Venus, containing the essence of the element of Earth. The fifth one, is larger than those, and goes in the middle. It is the Sacred Star of Shadows, possessing the keys to your very power. It was said that the power of the Stars was so great that they were taken from the medallion so none other could abuse the power."

"Are they that powerful?"

"Yes, that and much more."

"But why me?"

Zaneba walked around then said, "It is said that only when the true bearer comes will the power be released back into the world. Only the true bearer will be able to control the power of the Stars, and not get corrupted by it."

At this point No Face came up then and spoke to Zaneba, "Ahhh...he has finished spinning the silver thread for your hair ribbon. Come child, let us go into the house."

Both Zaneba and Rini trouped into house and saw No Face holding a spool of silver thread. Zaneba and No Face then began to weave the silver thread into a silver ribbon.

"This will take a while child, make us some dinner would you dear?"

"Yes, Granny." Rini said. She moved over to the stove and expertly prepared some tea and poured it for Zaneba and No Face. She then got down to preparing the rice dumplings she and Zaneba ate, and the cake No Face ate.

She watched with fascination as the ribbon began to take shape under No Face and Zaneba's fingers. While spinning, Zaneba was filling each strand with strong protective magic, from a small vial she kept around her neck.

For a week Zaneba and No Face worked on the ribbon, while Rini worked on her magic. Soon she was able to not only levitate herself, but anything she chose as well. A month to the day after Rini walked through Zaneba's door, she was ready to leave.

The ribbon, laced though her hair, glowed with magic, shining like stars; it flowed like water, and was as soft as satin. Rini fingered the precious material, and tears formed in her eyes.

"What is it child?"

"No one has ever made me such a gift before. It is truly special to me."

"Because this ribbon was spun from your very hair itself, it will protect you far better than the purple hair-band. While you wear that ribbon, you will not forget your name, and your powers are enhanced slightly. It glows with Star Magic, for the Great Árnon himself visited me a few days before you came. He said to put the Star Magic into the ribbon."

"My grandfather? He was here?"

"Yes child. He came and left, the ways of the Stars are very mysterious. Star Magic is the strongest magic known to the Spirits. No one will know you have it, but you will. It is healing magic, and will cure any ailment, except death."

Rini tied her hair up with her grandmother's band and the ribbon Zaneba had made for her.

"One last thing child, the locket your grandmother gave you. I have placed strong magics on it as well, if I am in need of you, it will glow. Come as swiftly as you can, dragon is fastest. I shall also use it to call you if I find anything more about the location of the lost Stars."

With that Rini went outside and transformed into her mighty Star Dragon form, she bent her head and Zaneba touched Rini's soft fur.

"Fly swiftly and well, go to my sister and do all that I have told you. I wish you well Lady Spirit."


	5. Chapter 4: The Bathhouse

**_Chapter 3 - A Gift From Zaneba_**

Rini sat back, wiping the sweat from her face. In the three weeks she had been with Zaneba, she had been working quite hard. When Zaneba learned of her heritage, she strove to teach the young girl how to tap into her Spirit side.

"You are part human, part spirit," Zaneba had said, when she had first arrived, "When you come of age, when you are 17, your Spirit side will bloom. Your grandmother entrusted you to my care, I intend to honour her, and teach you all I know."

A few days later, Rini turned 17, and the real work began. Now Rini could transform into her mighty Star Dragon form. She could fly faster than Air Dragons, she could withstand heats of incredible magnitude, swim deeper and faster than any Water Dragon, her senses were perfectly in tune with the earth, and could disappear into the very shadows themselves. Her colours were, as always, silver and purple. She had white and silver fur, with a purple mane, her deep violet eyes going so well with her fur.

She had also mastered some simple magics, which Zaneba said she needed if she was to survive in the Bathhouse. Right now she was perfecting a very cool levitating magic.

"Good, good. You have done quite well," Zaneba said to her young protégé.

"It's hard," Rini complained, "I have to concentrate real hard."

"Yes, it is hard, but you must learn it, if you are to convince the Master that you are a Spirit, and not human. Yubaba will give you a job, she has no choice, she promised your grandmother she would. But she will ask for a demonstration of your power. If it pleases her, she will make you her own personal assistant, and you must become her assistant, if you are to have the freedom to go places."

"Who is this 'Master' I keep hearing about?"

"Yubaba's old apprentice. He was able to break the contract he signed with her, and now he is her second-in-command. He is very powerful, being a River Spirit, and can turn dragon as well. Because you are part Star Spirit, you have certain blessings that you can use."

Rini looked at the old woman and asked, "So what have you learned of the medallion?"

"Ahhh, I was wondering when you would get to that. I have found references in old and obscure texts of an ancient medallion, which was said to contain five gems of immense power, representing the five elements, Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Shadows."

"Do you think this is the medallion?"

"Yes child, I do. For the ancient medallion was said to be made from silver mithrill, the only ore that did not transmute the power of the Stars. I believe that this medallion is made from the ore. I cannot be absolutely certain, such precious little remains. Look closely child, you see there are five empty spaces. I believe that the five Sacred Stars are meant to reside here."

"Sacred Stars?"

"The gems that contain the powers. The first one is lilac and white. It is the Sacred Star of Jupiter, representing Air's mighty power. The second one is blue in colour. It is the Sacred Star of Mercury, representing Water's many forms. The third one is red. It is the Sacred Star of Mars, burning with the elemental Fires contained within. The fourth, a green one, is the Sacred Star of Venus, containing the essence of the element of Earth. The fifth one, is larger than those, and goes in the middle. It is the Sacred Star of Shadows, possessing the keys to your very power. It was said that the power of the Stars was so great that they were taken from the medallion so none other could abuse the power."

"Are they that powerful?"

"Yes, that and much more."

"But why me?"

Zaneba walked around then said, "It is said that only when the true bearer comes will the power be released back into the world. Only the true bearer will be able to control the power of the Stars, and not get corrupted by it."

At this point No Face came up then and spoke to Zaneba, "Ahhh...he has finished spinning the silver thread for your hair ribbon. Come child, let us go into the house."

Both Zaneba and Rini trouped into house and saw No Face holding a spool of silver thread. Zaneba and No Face then began to weave the silver thread into a silver ribbon.

"This will take a while child, make us some dinner would you dear?"

"Yes, Granny." Rini said. She moved over to the stove and expertly prepared some tea and poured it for Zaneba and No Face. She then got down to preparing the rice dumplings she and Zaneba ate, and the cake No Face ate.

She watched with fascination as the ribbon began to take shape under No Face and Zaneba's fingers. While spinning, Zaneba was filling each strand with strong protective magic, from a small vial she kept around her neck.

For a week Zaneba and No Face worked on the ribbon, while Rini worked on her magic. Soon she was able to not only levitate herself, but anything she chose as well. A month to the day after Rini walked through Zaneba's door, she was ready to leave.

The ribbon, laced though her hair, glowed with magic, shining like stars; it flowed like water, and was as soft as satin. Rini fingered the precious material, and tears formed in her eyes.

"What is it child?"

"No one has ever made me such a gift before. It is truly special to me."

"Because this ribbon was spun from your very hair itself, it will protect you far better than the purple hair-band. While you wear that ribbon, you will not forget your name, and your powers are enhanced slightly. It glows with Star Magic, for the Great Árnon himself visited me a few days before you came. He said to put the Star Magic into the ribbon."

"My grandfather? He was here?"

"Yes child. He came and left, the ways of the Stars are very mysterious. Star Magic is the strongest magic known to the Spirits. No one will know you have it, but you will. It is healing magic, and will cure any ailment, except death."

Rini tied her hair up with her grandmother's band and the ribbon Zaneba had made for her.

"One last thing child, the locket your grandmother gave you. I have placed strong magics on it as well, if I am in need of you, it will glow. Come as swiftly as you can, dragon is fastest. I shall also use it to call you if I find anything more about the location of the lost Stars."

With that Rini went outside and transformed into her mighty Star Dragon form, she bent her head and Zaneba touched Rini's soft fur.

"Fly swiftly and well, go to my sister and do all that I have told you. I wish you well Lady Spirit."


	6. Chapter 5: Racing The Master

**_Chapter 5 - Racing The Master_**

**NOTE:** Slight fluff content.

Kohaku just shook his head, why on earth was he doing this? The Spirit, she insisted everyone called her Rini, was looking over the big tub with satisfaction.

"You sure you can make it dirty afterwards?" she asked a frog worker.

"Yes, we'll just put all the gunk back on."

Kohaku said to Yubaba, "Do we have to clean the inside as well?"

"Hasn't anyone done it before?" Rini asked her in surprise.

"No, not really. Normally we put very murky water in so no one can see the gunge." She turned to Kohaku, "You don't have to do the big tub inside if you don't want to."

"Thanks," he turned to Rini, "Good luck," he said, trying to be amiable.

"I give it back," she said, "You will need it more than I."

He glowered, and became determined not to let this young upstart win. He'd show her the true might of the River Spirits.

Yubaba held her hand up and said, "Now this is a fair contest, magic is fine, but cheating will mean an automatic disqualification to the offender. Are you both ready?" they both nodded, "Then Kohaku, GO!"

Kohaku ran around once, then murmured to himself, "Power of the Wind and Water within me, do not fail me."

He kicked up a strong breeze and most of the gunk on the floor lifted up. Using his wind powers, he pushed it to one side, and using his water powers, he washed everything. Racing around he swept, cleaned, and polished, until he stopped, breathing heavily, the outside of the tub, and the room spotless.

"Five minutes exactly," Yubaba said, "Now dirty it up again."

For a few moments Kohaku tried to protest, he'd done such a great job, then Rini sidled up to him and said, "You didn't think you were only going to leave me with the inside did you?" she turned to the frogs, who were having a ball, messing up the big tub again, "More! I want to see no floor left!"

"More?" Kohaku turned to her stunned, "In under five minutes? But that's impossible, even if you went faster than light itself! A million to one shot!"

"Humph!" was the answer, "Just goes to show how much you know."

"What?"

"Oh, it's just that it has been proven that a million to one chances pop up nine times out of ten," she said, then grinned at his expression and walked away.

As he stood there even more stunned, Yubaba came up and said, "Forget it, you'll never win."

"What?"

"The argument."

Soon the big tub was so dirty, even the walls were covered in gunge. Yubaba said to Rini, "I hope you can clean this thing."

"I will," came the cheerful reply.

"Then go!"

_*Time to test out my levitation skills.*_ Rini thought as she made her way to the middle of the big tub and hopped in.

Kohaku scoffed, "What's she going to do in there?"

"That," came Yubaba's awed voice. He looked and saw Rini starting to hover in mid air. Once she was about three or so feet clear of the tub, she clenched her eyes together and focused her mind. She sought all the dirt and grime particles and began to call them to her.

To the people watching, her hair started to float. At first nothing happened, then the floor seemed to move. The gunk started to lift off the ground and swirl around her.

"How is she doing that?" Kohaku asked Yubaba.

"That is very powerful magic, very ancient, very difficult to master. Watch, and learn."

More and more of the mess was swirling around her, till it was all off the ground and the walls and she was all but obscured by it. Then they saw her raise her hands and the all the gunk pooled together in a ball above her head.

"Good going, 1 minute, 30 seconds," Yubaba said, keeping an eye on her timepiece.

"What? Are you sure?" Kohaku cried.

"Yup, now I'm awfully interested in what she's gonna do now."

Rini closed her eyes and concentrated on the skudge in the tub. It was caked on pretty hard, so she let loose a power burst. To the others, a silvery light seemed to explode from her and pool in the tub.

"Hmmm...a power boost. 2 minutes."

They all heard a cracking sound, and a tiny piece of caked on crud came off. Then came another, and another. Suddenly, with an almighty crack, a large chunk came off and swirled around her.

"My god! She's actually doing it!"

"Well, Kohaku, what did you expect? 2 minutes, 30 seconds."

It seemed like the tub was moulting. More and more gunk was coming off, till all of it was swirling around her. Once again she lifted her hands and the stuff joined the ball of crud above her, which was as large as the radish spirit by now.

Then Rini let loose another power burst and concentrated on all the tiny dust particles ingrained in the wood itself. It seemed as though the walls and floors were shedding a skin, and underneath, the true vibrancy of the paint was revealed.

By now Rini was exhausted, not that she would let them know that, especially not that annoying Master Kohaku. But how was she going to get rid of the mess? She searched the complex, trying to find a place to put it all. She found a pig pit (the place where they put all the pig's...well...it stinks a lot). She let loose another power boost and moved the mass of skudge out of the building, over the bridge, and let it drop in the pig pit.

Only then did she allow herself to relax, and levitate down to alight gently on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Yubaba jumping up and down saying, "4 minutes 58 seconds! You did it! This room is the cleanest it has ever been since it was first built! Guests will pay lots of money to bathe here!"

Rini walked carefully over to Yubaba and asked, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, child, you shall become my personal assistant, no contract needed."

Kohaku walked over to her a small smile on his face, "Good job," he said, with a note of respect in his voice, and held out his hand.

She took it and asked, "Are you strong?"

The question surprised him, "Yes."

"Good," she said, and then crumpled. Kohaku grabbed her as she sagged into his arms, exhausted.

"What happened?"

"I feared of that," Yubaba said, moving over to the young Spirit, and placing a hand over her closed eyes, "She has exerted way too much energy and is exhausted." She looked at Kohaku's confused look, "She is a very young Spirit, and she doesn't have the same control over her powers as you or I. Errr... Kohaku," she said addressing the River Spirit.

"Yes, Yubaba?"

"Carry my new assistant to her quarters, and make sure she is comfortable."

"Yes, Yubaba," he said, then picking up Rini in his arms, he carefully made his way up to the second top floor, his floor and opened the door of the room opposite his. He walked in and placed Rini on the bed.

Time seemed to stand still for him, as he gazed on the beautiful Spirit, her hair turning silver in the moonlight shafting in her window. He sat down on the side of the bed, and reached out to touch her cheek. He marvelled at the satiny texture. She slumberously opened her eyes, and smiled at him. He felt a jolt of awareness course through his body, and he leaned over and kissed her lightly on her lips.

He felt like he was drowning, he kissed her gently at first, and then as his loins tightened even more, he kissed her harder, closing his eyes, and lying down next to her, pressing himself up against her, leaving her no room for doubt of how she was affecting him. His tongue pressed against her teeth in an unspoken plea, and she opened to him, her tongue reaching out and mating with his.

Oh, she tasted so sweet, so fresh, like a beam of starlight, caressing his face and body. He whimpered against her mouth, his fingers lacing through her soft hair, feeling the silken strands flow over his fingers.

After what seemed like an eternity, he drew away from her, her lips full and swollen, her eyes mirroring the emotions he felt. He felt his control beginning to break, but before that happened, he raced over to the door, and raced out. He stood in the hallway for a long time, trying to get his wayward body under control, before he heard the snickers coming from behind the large drapes. He pulled them back to find Bou (Yubaba's son, he was now about five-ish and much smaller, due to Yubaba not spoiling him and feeding as much), Rin (who was now Bou's nanny) and Yubaba giggling.

"What?" he asked angrily, embarrassed because he realized they must have been peeking in the open door.

Yubaba looked at Rin and said, "Pay up girl."

Rin grumbled, then drew a gold piece out of her pocket, and gave it to Yubaba, "How did you know?"

"I just know."

Bou said, "What Mamma? What did you know?"

As Yubaba and Rin walked away, she told Bou, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"But I'm older now!"

"I'll tell you when you are much older."

"But I wanna know NOW!"

And so they argued all the way back down to the main part of the bathhouse, leaving a furious Kohaku behind them, feeling as though they were all in on some really big secret, that he wasn't a part of. They had even taken bets on whatever it was. He smouldered then went into his room, turned dragon and flew around, trying to settle his emotions.

--------------------------

Inside the room, Rini closed her eyes and pressed a trembling hand to her lips. She was trying to get her unruly body to obey her commands to settle down. But she had wanted him to kiss her. She knew that. She had wanted him to kiss her ever since she first saw him outside Yubaba's door. At least he had shown his reaction to seeing her. She hadn't done that.

When opened the door on Kohaku raising his hand to knock on the door again, she had stopped, and stared, although she didn't drop her mouth open. She decided that he was the cutest guy she had ever seen. The first thought that had gone through her head when she saw him had been _*Mommy please buy me one.*_ She realised she had said that out loud when Yubaba had asked her.

When she had collapsed in his arms, it was unintentional. She had truly been exhausted. But she liked the solid feel of his arms around her, and so kept up the pretence of being unconscious. When he had laid her out on the bed, she felt a small jolt of something course through her body. Then he had touched her cheek, and she had opened her eyes, only to see that his were dark green pools of emotion. She knew then that he was going to kiss her.

She had enjoyed it, immensely. When his tongue slipped into her mouth, she felt a heat beginning to pool in her lower regions. The fact that he had pressed himself up like that against her had only increased the heat.

When he had drawn back, she knew she should stop this, but her mind was too chaotic, especially when he was looking to kiss her again. She had been relieved when he had raced out of the door, but at the same time, rather disappointed.

She spoke to no one in particular, "Grandma, Mission 1, and 2 are completed. Mission 3...underway."


	7. Chapter 6: Winging To The Sky

**Authors Notes:** This chapter is dedicated to all you lovely people who reviewed! Kudos! I thank you!

As always, any character you recognise belongs to Hayao Miyazaki, any who you don't belong to me.

I was asked by SpiritSen to put in the pronunciation for Rini's Spirit Name. So, here it is.

Áramáthæl, is pronounced: 'Ára' is like Aaron (without the 'on'), 'máth' is like 'math' only you put a slight 'aaah' on the 'a', and 'æl' you pronounce it like it's spelt 'a-e-a-l'. 

So to sum up, it's _Aara_-maath-_aeal_, if you spell it how it should be pronounced (emphasis on the first and last parts.

Anyway, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. I would like some feedback as to how she should find the first Star. It is somewhere in the Palace, I was thinking maybe it's in a flower that has never opened before, but is that too simple? Or should she have to complete a race, remember, she can rival the speeds of the Air Dragons. Info, reviews and thoughts please. Tell me, and I'll write.

Oh, and for all you Chihiro-shippers, she does come back, she's only 50, even my mum is 50 and she looks like she's 40, so, it isn't that old. And she does marry a Spirit, which one, you just have to see.

I love being evil.....

============================================================================

**Chapter 6 - Winging To The Sky**

Rini bounded down the stairs the next morning, feeling quite refreshed and very happy. She wore the same outfit, she saw no reason not to, but she had ditched her boots in favour for bare feet. She liked the feel of the hard wood floor beneath her feet.

"Good morning, Lady Rini," a worker said, bowing.

"Oh, no, please, don't call me that, just Rini is fine," she said.

The worker smiled and headed off, to clean the floors in a rather dirty room. Rini watched in fascination as the smaller girls ran along the floor, with cloths in their hands, cleaning it.

"Does it feel good?"

She spun around to see Kohaku behind her, "Good?"

"That you are not one of them?" he pointed to the workers, "That you aren't working like them."

"Do you?" she quipped back.

Kohaku glowered at her back and noticed her tattoo for the first time.

"Cool tattoo," he said.

"Thanks, my grandmother had it put on me when I was a very small girl. It's grown with me, and grandmother always said it has protected me."

"From what?"

"Dunno. The ways of my grandmother are very mysterious," she said, twiddling her fingers, "Cue mysterious music, ooooOOOOOoooooh!"

He chuckled, almost in spite of himself, _*She's really not that bad, once you get past the fact that she's an annoying know-it-all.*_ "Where is the head of the dragon?"

"Do you want to see?" she asked, looking over her shoulder coyly.

He felt his cheeks turn pink, "N...n...no..." he stammered.

She grinned at his embarrassment, and said calmly, "It begins on my collarbone, the left one. It spirals over my shoulder, does the two curls on my back, before ending on my..." she hovered her left hand over the left side of her derriere.

Kohaku's eyes widened, "NO! Please, don't say anything more!" Kohaku cried.

She chuckled, an evil glint in her eye, "Maybe you'd like to see for yourself instead."

He turned bright red, looked slightly panicked, then fled away.

"Ooooh...very evil, very evil," Rin said sidling up beside the young girl.

"Ooooh, yeah. I'm gonna have fun with him."

The two girls grinned at each other, before Yubaba's bird came down with a summons for her new assistant.

"Gotta go, head honcho calls," Rini said, "See ya Rin."

"See ya!"

When Rini arrived at Yubaba's study, Kohaku was already there.

"You're late," he grumbled quietly.

She just raised a finely arched eyebrow, and stood to attention for Yubaba, who after a few more moments of working on the papers in front of her, looked up and gazed at the two young Spirits.

"I have a job for you," she said, looking at Kohaku. Kohaku grinned at Rini, who in turn, stuck her tongue out at him. "For BOTH of you," she reiterated.

"What?" Kohaku cried, "Both of us? Why?"

"Rini needs to learn about all the different Spirits that live here, I am sending you on a special mission, I need you to deliver something for me."

Rini asked, "What are we delivering?"

"It...it's a secret," she said, glancing over at Kohaku, "You shall be delivering it to the Air Spirits."

Five minutes later, after being told where to go, Rini and Kohaku stood on the top floor of the bathhouse. Rini was thoughtfully fingering the locket at her throat.

Kohaku looked at Yubaba behind him, "Do I have to carry her?" he asked.

"Carry me? On earth why would you ask that?" Rini asked.

"Oh, come on, don't play games. For all your levitation skills, you can't fly."

"True, as a human I can't..." she stopped at looked at his expression, and re-classified her statement; "...in human form I can't, but like this..." a mischievous twinkle came in her eye, as she held up her hands.

A silvery purple light appeared there, and then she brought her hands down in a sweeping motion. The light left her hands, and pooled at her feet. Then, with a flurry of silver and purple petals, light balls, and ribbons, she dissolved into a pillar of light. The pillar elongated, and solidified, as Rini flew up into the sky, as a dragon. Kohaku stared, then composed himself, and then transformed into his own dragon form, only his was a white and aquamarine light, with lily petals, scales and light balls. He was slightly larger than she was, by at least 5 feet, but her mane and tail fur were longer than his.

With a swish of her body, she leapt up in the air, twisted once around, and started to move off in the direction of the Air Spirits. Kohaku followed her, and they flew off together. After a while, he noticed she was steering him off in a different direction.

_(**A/N:** A dragon can speak with another dragon via telepathy, but they can't speak to non-dragons.)_

*Where are we going?* he asked her.

*To Zaneba's,* she answered, *I need to ask her something.*

*We will be late,* he grumbled, *It is not wise to keep Spirits waiting.*

*Humph, well, we'll just have to risk it then, won't we?* she cocked her head to one side, her purple eye glinting mysteriously, and grinned, before heading back down to earth, and alighting.

Zaneba was waiting outside the cottage, and said as they both alighted, "Ah, I was wondering when you'd turn up. I guess you are on a mission for my sister, so I shan't take up much of your time."

Rini turned to Kohaku, *There's not much point you changing, I'll only be a few minutes.* Kohaku tried to object, but before he could, in a swirl of ribbons and petals, she transformed back into her human form. She nipped inside the cottage behind Zaneba.

True to her word, about five minutes later, she re-emerged from the cottage, and transformed back into a dragon.

"Take care, dear," Zaneba said.

Rini bowed her head, then looked at Kohaku and said, *Come on, it's not nice to keep Spirits waiting.*

*But I...* he said.

*No buts. Now lets fly.*

Kohaku grumbled, but flew up alongside her, and they once again, began to make their way to the realm of the Air Spirits.

As they were flying along, he found he was irresistibly drawn to her. He kept on glancing over at her flying form. He trailed his eyes up and down the sleek length of her, drinking in her amazing colours. From her silvery fur, to the lovely violet mane, she was perfect. Her silvery horns and claws glinted when the light hit them. The smooth way she moved her body gently from side to side, as she flew along also grabbed his attention. Her paws were neatly tucked up beneath her body, and her feelers were...

*Did I pass the inspection?*

Startled aquamarine eyes met twinkling violet eyes, as she grinned an evil sort of dragon grin.

*I...I...*

She grinned some more at his discomfort, then began to fly circles around him, twisting in a lazy sort of dragon dance. Then she settled down and flew alongside him again, still grinning.

He glared at her and looked forwards, determined to keep his eyes off her. *_Damn her! No, I mustn't think of her. It's Chihiro I love, not this... upstart. It's Chihiro...but...oh god! How perfect she is! NO! Think of Chihiro! She's still waiting for you!_*

As Kohaku wrestled in his mind, Rini took this opportunity to look him over. She decided she liked his colouring, white and aquamarine, it fit a River Spirit.

An hour or two later, they had reached the outskirts of the Air Spirit Palace. They paused, as Kohaku flew up to the dragon gatekeepers.

*We bear tidings from Yubaba, Mistress of the Yubabathouse!* Kohaku cried, *We wish to speak with King Lleodon, Lord of the Lower Heavens...*

*What my long-winded friend means, we want to speak to the king. Could we pass?*

The gatekeepers looked them over, then demanded to see Yubaba's seal on the message. Rini withdrew the message and showed it to them.*

_(***A/N:** Dragons keep all sorts of things handy around them. If in their human forms, they have pockets, then they will have 'air pockets' in their dragon forms as well. It's so they can carry stuff around, and how Kohaku was able to deliver stuff when he was Yubaba's apprentice.)_

*Very well,* they said, *The Lady Selenity, and Lord Kohaku may pass.*

So Kohaku and Rini flew past the gates, and into the Palace yard, transforming into their human forms, as a messenger from the King made his way down the Palace steps.


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmares part 1

**Author's note:** Please forgive me sob. I am unworthy! But I do have a good excuse. Christmas holidays, work, and sister coming down have been taking up all my time. And I have only just realized how to keep those lovely italics and bold words. YAY! So I have been forced to re-upload all my previous chapters. Especially chapter 3, that has the most italics in it. Now you can differentiate between speaking (normal words) and thinking/dragonspeak (italics).

Once again, all characters that you recognize belong to Hayao Miyazaki. All who you don't recognize belong to me...yadda yadda.

This is the first part of this chapter. I am going strong on the second part, but I just had to post this, so you all don't think I've forgotten.

Don't worry, it gets better. 

**_Chapter 7 - Nightmares part 1_**

As Rini and Kohaku stood before King Lleodon, Rini couldn't help but notice the garden, just off the Great Hall.

"Ah, Master Haku, and the Lady Selenity. I have long awaited your visit. What is it that you wish to give to me?"

Kohaku stepped forward, "We bear a missive from Lady Yubaba, of the Yubabathouse."

"Ah, the Yubabathouse. I remember going there, long ago. What does she send me?"

Kohaku nudged Rini, "Go on, give it to him!" he whispered. She glared at him, then gave the sealed message to the King. He opened it, read it, then glanced up at them, a queer expression on his face.

"Yes...I see it...ah, I know why...yes...very good, a good match..." Rini and Kohaku glanced at each other, and she shrugged her shoulders, as the King motioned for a scribe.

"I shall need some time to write a reply, please, my attendants shall show you around the Palace. Check out the gardens, they are especially fine this year."

The King went off into his study, and a young Air Spirit came over to them. "Please, this way, m'lord, m'lady," she said, bowing in the fashion of the Air Spirits,* "I am Lona, attendant to the King."

_(***A/N:** All Spirits have their own way of bowing, think of it like the different ways we humans have of saying hello, each kind to it's own.)_

Rini and Kohaku followed her, as she glid _(**A/N:** Is that a word?)_ over the floor. She noticed their looks and said, "We are Air Spirits, flight, and levitation comes naturally to us. It's easier for us to fly, then to walk."

She led them out to the Gardens, and they marvelled at the plant and animal life. Rini was especially impressed, being only used to human gardens. There was a wild, chaotic order to the garden, flowers of white and lilac predominant.

"Oh, what a beautiful flower!" Rini cried, as she spied a lovely flower near her.

"It's a Purple Crocus," Lona said, "It grows only in this garden. There is an especially fine flower, in the centre of the garden."

"Oooh, could we see it?"

Lona looked at Kohaku, he shrugged and said, "Yeah, go ahead. I'll stay here, and...look at the...rose thing here."

"Men," Rini scoffed, as she and Lona moved off, "Wouldn't know a flower from a rock!"

Lona giggled, "Yeah, even the Crown Prince, he doesn't know anything of flowers, and his mother has been dragging him down here all his life."

Kohaku watched them, watching Rini as she moved through the flowerbeds, her hips swaying... *AARGH! I'm doing it again! Ok, settle down now, think of something else...*

"A penny for your thoughts?" a quiet voice asked.

Kohaku jumped, and started as he looked at a young Air Spirit floating very close to him. He could tell that the Spirit was very important, due to his fine clothes. The Spirit would be about his age, with light lilac hair, and brilliant azure eyes.

"I am Prince Amun-Te, Crown Prince of the Upper Air Kingdom," the Spirit said, "What's your name?"

"Kohaku, of the Kohaku River, Master of the Yubabathouse." Kohaku answered.

"Ah, yes. I know of the Yubabathouse. My father often talked of it. It was where he met my mother. What brings you here to this place?"

"I'm with the Lady Selenity, we were bearing a message for your father."

"Mmmmhumm...nice view, isn't it?" the Prince asked, looking thoughtfully forward. Kohaku looked in the direction the Price was looking and saw the two girls among the flowers. Rini was standing behind some pretty white flowers, with some lavender-like flowers behind her.

"Yeah..." he said, automatically, "Nice view."

The Prince looked at him and smiled. His father had shown him the message, and while he had at first had his misgivings, he now knew why Yubaba had wrote those things in the missive.

Meanwhile, the two young female Spirits were still walking through the garden, making their way over to the centre, which had the flower Lona wanted to show Rini.

"Master Kohaku is a very fine man, is he not?" asked Lona.

"Humph. He's rude and annoying," Rini scoffed, then she blushed, "But he sure knows how to kiss..."

"Ah ha..." Lona grinned, "Ah, here we are, this is the flower I'd like to show you."

Before them stood an exceptionally fine flower. Rini had never seen anything like it before. It stood about 5 feet high, on a single stem, with a few banana-like leaves coming off the stem. The flower itself was shaped like a tulip, closed, and was about 20 cm long. The flower had a lovely scent, one Rini was certain she had smelled before.

"Are there more than one flowers like this?" she asked Lona.

"No, not that I know of. But, I believe that this flower grew from a seed, which was given to us, about 16 years ago. It was an unusual seed, it seemed to sparkle, and a very important Spirit gave it to us. He was a High Lord, or something. I don't know much more than that," Lona answered.

Rini looked at it, and felt a small 'pull' towards the flower. "Come on, we'd best be heading back now."

Lona started to move towards the entrance of the garden, when she stopped and said, "Oh, no, he's there..."

"Who?" asked Rini, intrigued.

"Prince Amun-Te, the crown Prince. I...I can't go near him. I always do something clumsy, like tread on his toes or spill drink on his robes. It's only because I do not do that with the King that I am able to remain as the King's Assistant."

"Sounds like you like him..." Rini grinned evilly at her new friend.

Lona blushed, "Yes, I do. But how will the Crown Prince ever be intrested in me? A lower-class assistant...He is betrothed to a princess from another Kingdom. I have no chance."

"Never say 'never'" Rini cried, lifting one finger straight in the air, she then grinned, "Especially to me!"

Lona chuckled, "It shall be interesting to see what you do."

The two girls laughed as they made their way back over to the boys. Kohaku glared at Rini.

"We have to go now, it's getting late as it is already."

"Go?" Prince Amun-Te asked, worried, "You can't go, at least not now."

Lona nodded, "Yes, it's too dangerous. The Druij come out at night in these parts."

Kohaku paled, "Druij?" he asked weakly.

Rini wrinkled up her nose, and asked, confused, "Druij? Who or what are the Druij?"

The Prince and Lona looked at each other, "The Druij are evil spirits, they like nothing more than capturing other Spirits and sacrificing them to their 'god', a horrible snake-like creature. It is said however, the only thing the Druij are afraid of is the pure light of the mythical Star Spirits."

"Mythical?" Rini asked, surprised.

"Yes. They are hailed as myths, for none have been seen for many aeons. My father the King, remembered his grandfather speaking of how he saw a Star Spirits, and my father says they haven't been seen since."

Rini thought, _*If I am a Star Spirit, it means that the Druij will be afraid of me, and I can protect Kohaku and I as we travel back, but Zaneba told me that I cannot reveal my secret.*_

Kohaku said, "Then what are we meant to do then?"

"We have many rooms, I am sure we can find some for you. Then in the morning you can return to Yubaba with the reply from my father."

Rini and Kohaku nodded, "We agree," they both said. They were shown to two very fine rooms, adjoining each other.

"Well, goodnight, sleep well," said the Prince.

Rini grinned, "I shall, O Prince," as she reahed up and began to undo her plaits, "Goodnight Kohaku."

Kohaku mumbled a goodnight to Rini as he walked into his room, trying to remove a vision of her lying in bed, with her hair undone.

Rini sighed, lying down on her bed. But as soon as her head hit the pillow, she began to dream... And as she dreamed...

============================================================================

Aren't I evil? Yes, I know what she is dreaming, but I think I'll leave this part of the chapter here like this. It'll keep you all interested.


End file.
